


Silver

by Roadstergal



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Age Difference, Aging, Canonical Character Death, Death, Gen, Loneliness, Mentor/Protégé, Other, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-18
Updated: 2013-12-18
Packaged: 2018-01-05 00:32:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1087454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roadstergal/pseuds/Roadstergal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>007 is growing old - without M.  No, without _that_ M.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silver

M was asleep.  Tucked into the back seat of that old Aston, her face as impassive as ever, even in repose.  She was so _small_ – James forgot that, sometimes.  Forgot that the iron woman who had the lives and deaths of people and countries at her fingertips was, physically, diminutive.  Her throat was exposed slightly as her breaths came slowly and evenly.  He could reach out, put his hand around it, stop her breath with a thumb in her windpipe.  Her sort of strength was not the strength to resist _that_. But no, that was Silva’s wish, not his own.  And it was vengeance speaking – personal motivations.  She did not feel that.  She would never kill James for personal reasons.  She would let him die for political reasons, yes, if she judged it the lesser of evils.  And that was her entire job.  The lesser of evils.  Even if others called it ‘the greater good’, she never pretended it ever rose to _that_ level.

No, James wouldn’t kill her.  But he understood what drove Silva.  She was in complete and utter control of so many agents, playing with their lives like so many game pieces.  She couldn’t do her job if she cared about any of them, not as people.  So it was tempting to want to _make_ her care.  To make her see them as they were to themselves.  No, James had no desire to stop the breath in that delicate throat, the skin like fine parchment over the top.  But to kiss it – yes.  To put his lips on it, to catch her startled cries with his own mouth.  To take her, to make her feel.  To feel her grasp at him, listen to her breathlessly gasp his name in the throes of ecstasy, as so many women had.  
  
But he didn’t dare.  He could hear her now.  
  
 _James, what do you think you’re doing?_  
  
 _Ah, making love.  How quaint.  Aren’t you a little old for this, now?  Just like I am.  Keep having sex with younger and younger women, James, and tell yourself that you’re not getting old.  Tell yourself that your beard isn’t coming in white.  At least the NHS will keep plying you with those blue pills, won’t they.  Money better spent elsewhere…_  
  
 _Oh, you’re wondering if I even_ like _cock?  Perhaps not as much as you.  Yes, I’ve read your file.  Don’t even start._  
  
No, James would just watch her sleep.  She wasn’t his. Even here, even now, vulnerable as she was, away from all of the trappings and power of her position, relying on him for protection – he was hers.  He would take care of her, he would serve her, as he always had.  It was his choice, and it was the choice he always made.  
  
Until he failed.  
  
And wasn’t that the irony. They died together, there in the old chapel.  She and her disgraced protégé – and a little part of James, too.  
  
 _You loved and left so many women, James.  You never loved me, and now I’ve left you._  
  
Yes, he would be 007 again.  He would report to M.  A very proper M, a very English _man_ to fill the role.  
  
 _The first time you ever kissed me, James, and I was dead.  I never thought you the type to take it slowly_.  
  
I miss you, M.  
  
 _Bloody ridiculous time to start._  
  
I’m sorry.  
  
 _Not as much as I am_.  
  
A smile at Moneypenny.  A debriefing with M.  No, the new M.  The man who never cut him down to size properly.  
  
 _You’ll outgrow your britches._  
  
Not with you in my mind, M.  Please, don’t leave me anymore.


End file.
